Beacons are increasingly being used for a variety of applications because of their low power requirements and low costs. Beacons transmit identifiers (typically a universally unique identifier) that are detected by applications or operating systems on client devices (e.g., mobile phones, etc.) and/or infrastructure devices (e.g., wireless access points, dedicated beacon transceivers, any Internet of Things (IoT) device capable of detecting beacons and communicating with a server, etc.). In many cases, such identifiers are transmitted in plain text (e.g., not encrypted, etc.) that can be readily detected and consumed by a variety of client devices. Such detection can be used, in some scenarios, to initiate an action on the client device which may be based on the specific location of the client device as indicated by detecting the nearby beacon. For example, companies use beacons to extend the effectiveness of their mobile applications by adding real-time location context to their offers and services which then can engage customers in the right manner, at the right place and the right time. In addition, companies are empowered to increase sales and drive loyalty by delivering highly relevant content and services to consumers who are physically present in their venues where their products and services can be found.
Beacons are becoming increasingly compact and many include self-contained power sources (e.g., batteries, etc.). Efficient operations are important to extend the time period in which such beacons can operate without having to replace or otherwise service such power sources.